Gőzrobbanás
by London Queen
Summary: 1986 április 26 - csernobili atomkatasztrófa. Ukrajna sokkolva nézi végig, ahogy a 4-es reaktor a levegőbe száll. Belorusszia és Oroszország azonnal helyszínre sietnek. Másnap már megkezdik a kitelepítést, majd 28.-án Magyarország, Lengyelország és Svédország érkezik segíteni. Végül Irunya Pripjaty városába téved, keresni valamit, amit azon a napon elvesztett.


Gőzrobbanás

Amikor megtörtént nem tudtam, hogy ekkora következménnyel fog járni. Én csak álltam és néztem. Nekem nem ártott. Nem árthatott. De az embereknek igen. És ez fájt. Könnyezve rogytam össze miközben a 4-es reaktor darabokra hullik. Éreztem, ahogy hirtelen megcsap az erős gőze, hallottam, ahogy a munkások ordítanak. A közelemben néhány horgász bámulta a robbanást, majd amikor elég sokat lélegeztek a szennyezett levegőből, szédelegni és hányni kezdetek. Sikítva rohantam oda hozzájuk segíteni, de képtelen voltam bármit is tenni. Soha nem éreztem magam ennyire hasznavehetetlennek.

Remegő lábakkal futottam az erőmű felé. Natalia már sorban hordta ki az embereket, megvető pillantással nézett rám.

- Siess! Még vannak bent! - mondta, majd tovább vitte a két sebesültet.

- Jelezted Ivánnak? - kérdeztem. Ő bólintott.

Voltak folyósok ahol alig fértem el. Lépcsőkön le-felrohangáltam, mire elértem a központi irányító termét. Hárman feküdtek a földön. Megfogtam az egyiket, aki a legrosszabbul nézett ki, majd neki vágtam a kivezető útnak. Közben két elszenesedett testű férfi is csatlakozott hozzám, próbáltam nekik is segíteni a járásban. Mire kiértem, Natalia már a tűzoltókkal tárgyalt.

- Holnap kezdjék meg az evakuálást! - parancsolt rájuk.

_ Figyelem, figyelem!_

_Kedves Elvtársak! A népi küldöttek városi tanácsa közli, hogy a csernobili atomerőműben történt baleset miatt Pripjaty városában kedvezőtlen sugárzási viszonyok jöttek létre. A párt- és tanácsi szervekkel, valamint a katonai egységekkel megkezdtük a szükséges intézkedések foganatosítását. Azonban a lakosság, elsősorban a gyermekek biztonsága érdekében felmerült a város lakóinak a Kijevi terület településeire történő időleges kitelepítésének szükségessége. Ezért minden lakóházhoz ma, április huszonhetedikén, tizennégy óra nulla-nulla perctől kezdődően autóbuszok állnak ki rendőri közegek, illetve a városi [tanács] végrehajtó bizottság[a] képviselőinek kíséretével. Javasoljuk [személyi] irataik és feltétlen szükséges holmijaik magukkal vitelét, valamint [azt, hogy] gondoskodjanak megfelelő táplálékról. A vállalatok és intézmények vezetői, valamint a munkások meghatározott csoportja a városban maradnak a [város] normális működésének fenntartására. A kiürítés idejére minden lakóház rendőri őrizet alá kerül. Elvtársak, lakásaik átmeneti elhagyása idejére, kérjük, ne felejtsék el bezárni az ablakokat, kikapcsolni a villamos- és gázkészülékeket, elzárni a vízcsapokat. Kérjük, őrizzék meg nyugalmukat, a szervezettséget és a rendet az átmeneti kitelepítés végrehajtása során._

Iván mindkettőnket magához szorított, amikor megérkezett. Körbenézett a területen és látszott az arcán, hogy még nem teljesen fogta fel a helyzetet. Aztán csak ennyit mondott:

- Azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy titkolnunk kell.

Erre Natalia értetlen képet vágott.

- Ezt még is, hogy képzelted, bátyus?

- Lehetetlenség egy ilyen kárt eltitkolni - tettem keresztbe a kezem. - Inkább figyelmeztetni kéne a többieket!

- Irunya, Natalia - nézett ránk dühösen. - Higgyétek el, legszívesebben én is figyelmeztetnék mindenkit, de Alfred ezt úgy fogja majd fel, hogy gyengék vagyunk.

- Dehogy fogná fel így! - háborodtam fel. Ritka pillanataim egyike volt. Most viszont tényleg nem játék ez az egész. - Még segítséget is küldene!

- Úgy is kitudódik - motyogta Natalia. - Nem bújhatunk hazugságok mögé.

- Ezt tesszük már lassan 70 éve - tette szét a kezét Iván. - A hazugság most is sikeres lesz.

Április 28.-án viszont minden kitudódott. A világ radioaktivitás mérői megemelkedtek, Svédország pedig azonnal a helyszínre sietetett, Magyarországgal és Lengyelországgal a sarkában.

- Ukrajna! - kiáltotta Eliza, majd magához ölelt. - Úgy aggódtam.

Feliks és Berwald segítettek a kitelepítésben, Elizával pedig a kórházakban segédkeztünk.

- Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy - motyogtam remegő hangon, majd ismét sírni kezdetem.

- Természetes, hogy itt vagyok - karolt át. - Hiszen barátnők vagyunk, egymást segítjük.

Ettől csak még jobban sírni kezdtem. Elizának annyi mindent köszönhetek.

- Iván azt akarta, hogy titkoljuk el - mondtam, amikor végre volt egy kis pihenőnk. - Persze ő is tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen.

- A Szovjet Unió hazugságok mögé bújik - sóhajtott Eliza. - Először nem gondoltam bajnak, de már egészen felforrósodott benne a levegő, nem gondolod?

- Ez sem fog örökké tartani, egyszer véget kell neki vetni - mondtam csendesen. - Szeretnék, majd egy saját kormányt, aztán pedig a nyugatiakkal összebarátkozni.

- Én is ezt szeretném - mosolygott Eliza. - Remélem, egyszer eljön ez az idő.

Néhány nap múlva már a kitelepítésen álltunk. Iván nagy szemekkel nézett körbe.

- Irunya… - suttogta. - Ez borzalmas.

Natalia ugrott mellé, majd szorosan átkarolta. A húgom borzalmasan nézett ki. A haja csomókban hullott, az arca sebekkel teli volt. A radioaktív hulladék 60%-a nála hullott le. Elszorult a torkom, ahogy ránéztem, sokkal súlyosabban megsérült, mint én. Eliza mindent megtett, hogy segítsen rajta, de csak ennyire sikerült.

- Bátyus!

Most először láttam az öcsém arcán, hogy nem menekül majd el Natalia elől. Most vele fog maradni. Feliks lépett mellém komoly arccal.

- Lesz jobb is, hidd el - motyogta.

- Remélem - néztem rá lágyan elmosolyodva. Ritka látvány volt nem vidámnak látni Lengyelországot.

- Holnap Magyarországhoz utazom. Gyere te is - mondta. - Litvánia is jön, meg az NDK-s srác is. Gyere jól fogunk szórakozni. Kell most neked a pihenés.

- Köszönöm - suttogtam.

A hétvége tényleg fantasztikus volt. Eliza és Gilbert állandó veszekedései egész viccesek voltak, de félreérthetőek. Többször láttam őket romantikus pillanatban is. Feliks próbálta a komoly stílusát megtartani, de Litvánia kihozta belőle a lányos bolondot. Teljesen más hangulatban tértünk vissza a katasztrófa helyszínére. Ahol már nagyjából minden üres volt. Hirtelen én is üresnek éreztem magam.

ár 19.

Az utcák üresek mindenhol STOP táblák jelzik a tilos területet. Álltam egy ideig előtte, majd vettem egy mély levegőt és beléptem. Magas panelházak sorai közt megtaláltam a vidámparkot. Az óriáskereket gazok lepték el, de ahogy ránéztem, mintha nem azt láttam volna, ami valójában az. Újból gyerekek ültek rajta, és nevettek. Közben néhányan vattacukrot majszoltak. A dodzsemek felől hangos kiáltozások hallatszottak. De csak a képzeletem játszott. Az emlékek fájnak. Következő állomásom az Azúr uszoda. Az ablakok mind kitörtek, a medence koszos volt, a gazok már ide is behatoltak. Innen is bevillant egy vidám kép, de gyorsan elhessegettem. Nem azért jöttem ide, hogy sírjak.

Miközben elhaladtam a jellegzetes szovjet panelházak mellett az egyik kilencemeletes oldalára fel volt írva egy idézet a szovjet himnuszból. A szívem megremegett. Hiába nem vágytam vissza azokba az időkbe, mégis valami elveszett belőlem.

Tovább haladtam. A Polisszija szállóból kinéztem a főtérre, borzalmasan festett. Sóhajtva ültem le ott egy padon. Hova lett az a majdnem ötvenezer ember? Élnek, vagy rákban meghaltak. Az biztos, hogy eltűntek belőlem.

Már majdnem sírni kezdtem, de még nem tettem. Utam még nem ért véget. Felmentem a város legmagasabb épületére, mely tizenhat emeletből állt. Kiálltam a legtetejére, majd elnéztem az atomerőmű felé. Rövid szőke hajamba erősen belekapott a szél, itt egyedül ő volt a társam. A hatalmas betonszarkofág ijesztően meredt az égbe. Az atomerőmű. Miatta történt minden. A könnyeim halkan potyogtak a tetőre. Mennyire más volt a katasztrófa előtt.

Amikor kiértem a városnevét jelző táblához, olyan dolog várt, amire nem számítottam volna. Magyarország, Lengyelország, Belorusszia, Litvánia és Oroszország mosolyogtak rám.

- Tudtuk, hogy itt vagy! - ugrott a nyakamba Eliza. - Máskor, ha idejössz, szólj. Veszélyes egyedül.

- Rendben - suttogtam könnyezve. Feliks összekócolta a hajam. Toris pedig csak félénken mosolygott rám. Natalia és Iván könnyes szemekkel léptek elém. A húgom sebei már bevoltak gyógyulva, és a haja ismét hosszú, egyenes volt.

- Bocsáss meg Irunya! - ölelt magához az öcsém.

- Megbocsájtok! - sírtam.

_Kerestem, hogy mit vesztettem el az nap. Megtaláltam. _

Néhány kép:

a himnusz a ház falán ( x )

az Azúr uszoda ( x )

a vidám park ( x ) ( x )

a főtér ( x )

a szálló ( x )

kilátás a 15. emeletről az atomerőműre ( x )

A 'figyelem, figyelem' rész a kitelepítés. Ezzel riasztották a várost.


End file.
